Of Hands and Rings and Missing You
by gwen24
Summary: post-ep oneshot for 5x17. takes place after Green Piece. Dl fluff of course.


**a/n: hello everyone.:) here is my new story, a post-ep oneshot for Green Piece. hope you like it.;)**

**Of hands and rings and missing you**

Lindsay slowly opened her eyes. She was lying on the bed, on her back while Danny was on his side, his left hand resting protectively on their baby. He was sound asleep so she took the time to study his hand. She knew it by heart, all the calluses on his palms and the scars on his fingers. Yet she felt that tonight she was seeing it for the very first time. Hey eyes lingered on her own left hand that had always been attached to her body but that tonight almost felt foreign. The two simple objects that now adorned both their hands were still strange to her, they had only been put there a few hours before. Her gaze went back and forth between his hand and hers, amazed by the meaning they now carried. A meaning, not only to the two of them but for the whole world to witness. Lindsay put her hand on his, her ring touching his, the two metals looking as one to her eyes and she smiled.

Her mind was still reeling from the events of the day, he was her husband, she was his wife. So maybe it wasn't the wedding she had always imagined, so her parents weren't there and neither was his family, so the only friends they had there was their bosses, so he was wearing a pair of jeans and sneakers, so she wasn't wearing a beautiful dress. The end result was still the same, a traditional wedding wouldn't make her more married than she was now. Danny wearing a tux or a suit wouldn't make him her husband more. Her being walked down by her father wouldn't make her his wife more. The commitment remained the same and she chose to focus on that.

She closed her eyes and let sleep take over her, content that the two most important persons in her life were by her side. She had Danny, her husband --she was going to need some time getting used to calling him that -- and their baby currently resting inside of her peacefully.

The next time Lindsay awoke, she found her bump void of any hands and the body beside her had disappeared from her sight. After a few seconds, she could hear noises in the apartment and realized Danny was probably in the kitchen making breakfast. She decided to stay in bed a little longer because once she stepped a foot on the floor, she'd be worrying over packing, flights and traveling. So for now, she stayed in the comfort of the bed.

"Morning," she heard Danny's voice greet her. He was standing in the doorway, smirking and with a tray in his hands.

"Good morning." Lindsay answered, smiling back at him. "What's all this?" she asked, pointing to the tray of food.

"Well, I wanted to have breakfast in bed, there's still food in the kitchen if you're hungry." He said, grinning wickedly as he made his way to the bed.

"You would let your pregnant wife starve by herself?" she pouted dramatically and batted her eyelashes. She noticed Danny's eyes light up just before he leaned in to kiss her.

"I like the sound of that." He told her grinning as her brow furrowed in confusion.

"You like the sound of me starving?" she wondered incredulously and he chuckled.

"No, I like the sound of 'my pregnant wife' ", he replied getting into the bed and started to eat. He casually handed her a plate without saying anything else.

They continued eating in silence, enjoying how simple this all was.

"I wish I could go with you." Danny suddenly said breaking the silence. He turned to look at her after putting the empty tray aside. He lied back on his side and started stroking her bump while she ran her hand through his hair.

"I know. But both of us out at the same time wasn't possible, Dan." She leaned in to kiss his cheek. Of course she would have still liked him to come with her to Montana.

"Still doesn't mean I like the idea of you going away." Danny sighed wistfully.

"I'll be back before you know it," she replied sweetly.

"Mac said the same thing." He chuckled as he pressed his lips on her stomach.

"You talk to Mac about me often?" she asked curiously.

"Constantly," Danny laughed looking up at her just in time to see her roll her eyes at his silliness. He turned to look at the clock and Lindsay instantly noticed the frown that replaced his smile.

"I guess we should get ready." He announced regretfully and got out of the bed, very slowly trying to delay the inevitable. If she didn't know he was genuinely going to miss her, Lindsay would have been convinced he was trying to guilt her into staying with him.

Lindsay threw her legs out of bed and tried to get up but let out a frustrated groan as she failed miserably. Danny moved around to her side and held out his hands for her to grab. She did so and he helped her up.

"Thank you." She added before pecking his lips lightly.

"You're welcome." He answered. "Wanna go get a shower while I clean up our breakfast?"

Lindsay just nodded and smiled before making her way to the bathroom. Danny watched her walk out of the room and then his gaze fell on her suitcase, her all-ready-to-go suitcase. He really needed to stop thinking about her leaving and focus on her coming back to him, her husband as of less than a day. So he went to pick up their empty tray and cleaned up like he said he would. He tried hard not to think of what they were getting ready for. And she did the same, because as much as she wanted to see her parents again, she was going to miss Danny terribly and time wouldn't fly fast enough.

**a/n: review away.:)**


End file.
